poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery
is a Weekenders/Scooby-Doo crossover movie created by Sonic876 and Punkasaurus0530. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo travel to an amusement park called Kiss World to see Kiss at their big Halloweenconcert and solve a mystery, mostly because Daphne has a crush on Starchild (Paul Stanley), much to Fred's jealousy. After Scooby and the gang arrive, security chief and former government defense employee Delilah Domino refuses to let them in, so they sneak in and are caught by Delilah. At that moment, Kiss arrives, and after the gang explains that they are there to help, they tell Delilah the kids are free to stay, to which she reluctantly agrees. The Demon (Gene Simmons) initially opposes to the idea due to Scooby accidentally spraying a water gun on him when he came to Shaggy and Scooby for a surprise visit but later relents. As the gang split up for clues, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by an entity; fortunately, Kiss comes to their aid. They tell the gang that the entity is called the Crimson Witch, and she has been terrorizing the park for a while, and they need her to disappear before the concert. A strange fortune teller named Chikara says that the witch is from an alternate universe called Kissteria and plans to use the Black Diamond that Kiss uses in their hit song "Detroit Rock City" to summon a monster called The Destroyer to conquer the Earth, which Velma finds hard to believe. In order to stop the Crimson Witch, the gang uses the diamond to lure the witch. However, the Crimson Witch chases them through a portal to Kissteria. She manages to steal the diamond and unleash The Destroyer, but the gang and Kiss arrive in a spaceship to stop the monster. The gang then return to Earth, where they wake up believing that the witch's gas caused them all to have a hallucination. They unmask the Crimson Witch as Delilah, who wished to sell the Black Diamond (needed for laser technology) to a competing defense company to as revenge against her former employers. Later, the Starchild kisses Daphne right in front of Fred. Daphne then gives Fred a kiss on the cheek, much to his delight. The Demon gives Shaggy and Scooby a smile. Shaggy and Scooby then see Kiss fly away with the black diamond. Shaggy asks Scooby if they should tell Velma about what they saw. However, Scooby suggests they do not, stating: "Why rock her world?" Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Serena, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel, Sorrel's Luracio, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, Sabrina Spellman, Chloe Flan, Maritza, Harvey Kinkle, Salem, Caleb, Elyon, Matt Olsen, Blunk, Tara Duncan, Cal (Tara Duncan), Sparrow, The DigiDestined and their Digimon (Digimon Tamers and Frontier), Sam, Clover, Alex, Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo guest stars in this film. Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Scooby-Doo Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossovers Category:Rock 'n' Roll films